lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasiri/Main article
http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Shenzi Jasiri is a hyena who appears in The Lion Guard. She is a friend of Kion's. Appearance Being only a cub, Jasiri is small in size, with a thin frame and slender legs. Especially in comparison to the much larger and beefier Janja, she is delicate and lithe, with an affinity for agility and speed. However, her strength is apparent in her fight with Janja's clan, where she demonstrates an array of powerful moves for a hyena of her size. Jasiri's pelt is pale gray, slightly more pink than Janja's, with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders, and her eyes are blue. A long black mane runs up her back, ending in bangs above her forehead. Like Janja, Jasiri has gray fur on the underside of her tail. Personality Unlike the devious Outlanders, Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with lions. However, her tie to her species shines through in how often she laughs, for even Kion notes that the world is like a giant game to her. She's a little sarcastic. Bold and spunky, Jasiri is a hyena through-and-through, but unlike Janja, she is a friend to the Pridelanders. Jasiri is able to look past differences and focus on where different species have common ground. Unlike Janja and his clan, she is disgusted by selfishness and gluttony, and respects the Circle of Life. However, if not for her wisdom and genuine respect and love for the Circle of Life, Jasiri would be very similar to Shenzi. Information The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands. As he desperately seeks Flat Ridge Rock, he is confronted by Jasiri, who teases him for not having noticed her sneak up on him. Kion bristles at this and claims to have known she was there the whole time, but Jasiri continues to poke fun at him. She catches his attention when she calls him out for being the leader of the Lion Guard, and she points out that his shoulder mark is a dead giveaway. Kion questions if she's a part of Janja's clan, but Jasiri answers ambiguously, asking Kion why he's in the Outlands. Though defensive, Kion tells her that he's hoping to get back to the Pride Lands, and Jasiri points out that he's going the wrong way. Jasiri takes a distrustful Kion in the direction of Flat Ridge Rock. Along the way, Kion gets stuck in a bush, but he is freed by Jasiri, who teases him for being so foolish. She reveals that most hyenas respect the Circle of Life and voices how similar lions and hyenas really are. Together, she and Kion sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". Upon arriving in Janja's territory, Jasiri and Kion part ways. However, when Kion leaves, Janja and his clan arrive and try to attack Jasiri. She is able to easily defeat Cheezi and Chungu before being pinned down by Janja. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard arrives and at first thinks that Jasiri is a threat, but Kion convinces them that she is a friend. Jasiri and Kion then part on good terms, with Jasiri returning to the Outlands while Kion follows his friends back into the Pride Lands. Relations Voice Actors * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Maia Mitchell Gallery Video References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyenas Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Television Characters